Aloha, Charlie Brown!
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Charlie Brown, Frieda, and their friends, along with Snoopy and Woodstock, head out to Hawaii to stay at Frieda's uncle's resort. Also Schroeder is spending his time at a music conservatory where he meets one of the snobbiest kids around. Will he be able to get along with them? And Peppermint Patty enters a surfing contest. She will have to do battle with the reigning champion.
1. Chapter 1

Aloha, Charlie Brown!

_A _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter _Special_

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO THE RESORT**

A plane from Sparkyville had arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii on the Oahu island. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, Michael, Snoopy and Woodstock, Lucy, Linus, Rerun, Eudora, Piper, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, and Franco was getting off the plane. The kids all got their luggage off the luggage carousel after they have been unloaded off the plane. Peppermint Patty, just like in England when she, along with Charlie Brown, Linus, Marcie, Snoopy, and Woodstock were going to France, had trouble getting her luggage off the carousel. Even Charlie Brown, accident-prone as he was, never had trouble with that. After Snoopy once again gave Patty a hand, the kids were heading towards the lobby to meet up with Frieda's uncle Ralph. Schroeder had already arrived prior to the rest so he could get started at Amadeus Conservatory of Music, which was located on Oahu, the same island the rest would be on. And Ralph had made arrangements with the conservatory for Schroeder to spend weekends at the resort when they had the weekend off.

As they made it past security, some Hawaiian girls placed leis on the kids, welcoming them to Hawaii. As Snoopy got his lei, in his typical fashion when meeting a pretty girl, he kissed one of the girls on the cheek. Lucy grimaced.

"At least it isn't me he's kissing, for once!" she retorted.

"Hey, Frieda," said Peppermint Patty, "is that your uncle holding the sign with your name?"

They spotted a man with hair as red as Frieda's, but with a hint of gray in it. He was, in fact, holding up a sign reading "Frieda Rich and Friends".

"Uncle Ralph!" she said, seeing her uncle.

"Frieda, my darling Frieda!" said Ralph. Uncle and niece hugged each other. "Did you have a good flight?"

"It was fine, uncle," said Frieda. "Let me introduce you to my friends. First up, this is Charlie Brown, the love of my life."

"So you're the Charlie my niece has told me about," said Ralph.

"That would be me, sir," said Charlie Brown.

"Please, call me Ralph," said Ralph.

"Sure, Ralph," said Charlie Brown, smiling.

"And this is his sister, Sally," Frieda continued. "And his dog Snoopy, and Snoopy's feathered friend Woodstock."

"I heard about you too, Snoopy," said Ralph, sizing Snoopy up and down. "You're the one who refuses to hunt rabbits, eh?" The beagle only smirked, as he turned red in the face from embarrassment. "Ha, ha! Don't fret, poochie! You won't have to worry about rabbits while staying here with me."

Continuing the introductions, Frieda said, "And these are the Van Pelt siblings, Lucy, Linus, and Rerun. Lucy's the one dating Schroeder. You already met him, I take it."

"Yep," said Ralph. "Things are set, little lady."

"I appreciate that, Ralph," said Lucy, smiling.

"This is Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Franklin, Eudora, Michael, and Piper," said Frieda. "These are the ones who were able to come with me."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," said Ralph.

"Let me know if you need help, Ralph," said Peppermint Patty. "I will be willing to do any work you got."

"Well you won't have to worry about helping out, missy," said Ralph. "All you need to do is sit back and enjoy the Hawaiian weather."

"Is there anything going on while we're here?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Well all this summer, we have a surfing contest going on," Ralph replied.

"OH BOY, A SURFING CONTEST!" said an excited Patty. "Now you're talking my language!"

"Peppermint Patty is kind of our female jock, so to speak," said Franklin.

"Ah, the resident tomboy," said Ralph. "Well there are first the primaries, then the semi-finals, and then the finals. Whoever wins the finals will receive a trophy and five hundred dollars."

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?!" asked the shocked kids.

"Now I KNOW I have to win this!" said a determined Patty.

"You think you can, sir?" asked Marcie.

"Of course, Marcie!" said Patty. "All I need to do is make sure I get up early enough to practice."

"Well before we think about surfing contests, let me take you all to the Paleka Paleka Resort," announced Ralph. And the kids and Snoopy and Woodstock piled up into Ralph's bus that read on the side "Paleka Paleka Resort". And they left for the resort. On the way the kids all saw the tropical surroundings. Everyone was excited to be in Hawaii and they were determined to make the best of their time there.

When they arrived at the resort, they were surprised by how nice it looked. It had a definite Polynesian flavor to it, but it also had modern amenities. The lobby at Paleka was huge, almost like an indoor courtyard. The centerpiece was a small waterfall which ran into a fountain.

"Uncle, this place is beautiful!" said Frieda, who was in awe.

"It's like an amusement park!" added Sally.

"Well we do have a small waterpark on property, along with the beachfront," said Ralph.

"This place is the coolest!" said an excited Rerun.

"It sure is, Rerun," agreed Piper.

"So where are your accommodations, Ralph?" asked a serious Lucy.

"Well, you all will be staying in the ultra-deluxe penthouse suite," Ralph responded. "It has four bedrooms so the boys and girls can have even rooms. Plus there's a kitchen so you can have your own meals, as well." Snoopy squealed with delight, because that meant midnight snacks if he wanted.

"Well, we better get settled in," said Linus. And the kids went up to the penthouse suite to get settled into their rooms and unwind after the long trip.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEANWHILE AT THE CONSERVATORY…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SNOBS 'R US**

While the rest of the gang were settling in at Paleka, Schroeder had already settled in at Amadeus Conservatory for Music, or ACM as the kids called it. ACM was just twenty minutes away from Paleka, so it was nothing for Schroeder to go there after the week was done. While most of the kids were okay, Schroeder was having a difficult time with one of the students named Winston. He came from a well-to-do family and he made sure no one forgot that. While the kids that had been there a while were used to Winston's attitude, someone like Schroeder, who had very little patience for folks like Winston, didn't put up with his nonsense. He barely tolerated Cole Preston back in Sparkyville only because they had a recital together. Winston made Cole look down-to-earth by comparison.

The day that the gang had arrived in Hawaii, Lucy had called Schroeder, He had given her a number to call him at after he arrived there at ACM and before she and the rest left.

"So how is the place?" asked Schroeder.

"It is gorgeous, Schroeder!" said Lucy on the other line. "I can't wait for you to come by for the weekend and see it for yourself."

"I need to get out of this place for the weekend for sure."

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Well dealing with some of the kids has been a task."

"Are they that uppity?!"

"Well, not all of them. In fact, I get along fine with some of the kids here, but others are pretty snobby and rude, especially this blockhead Winston. Let's just say Cole Preston WISHES he could be this kid!"

"THAT bad, huh?"

"Worse! He's one of those Ivy-League kids!"

"Oh, good grief! Those are the worst. Well, try to hang in there, Schroeder. We will see each other soon enough."

"I really can't wait to see you and the rest of the gang. I'll see you Friday. Love you."

"Love you more, baby!" Schroeder hung up the phone. A skinny boy named Gregory came up.

"Your girl and your friends arrived, Schroeder?" he asked.

"They did, Gregory," said Schroeder. "They just arrived at Paleka today."

"That sure will give you a break from 'His Royal Lameness' for a while."

"As much as I like being away from Winston, I still have to deal with him during the week." As if mentioning his name made him appear like magic, Winston had walked in and headed for the two boys.

"Pshaw!" he started. "Seriously, Gregory, if you're going to wear _that_, you'll be laughed out of this school so fast your head will spin."

"For your information, Winston, these are my casual clothes," Gregory retorted. "You know, to RELAX in?!"

"Even for relaxing, I wouldn't be caught dead in rags like that!" sneered Winston. Schroeder gritted his teeth in anger. He held back from decking this kid because he was trying to make a good impression on the school, and he didn't want to hurt his hands that he couldn't play piano.

"Anyhoo, who were _you_ on the phone with, Schroeder?" Winston asked.

"Not that it's ANY of your business, Winston," said an annoyed Schroeder, "but I was talking to my girlfriend. She and our friends had arrived from Sparkyville today. They're spending the summer at Paleka Paleka Resort in town."

"Ah, Paleka!" said Winston, with an air of stuck-upness. "I heard that place was a dump."

"It was rated a five-star resort, Winston!" said Gregory.

"Schroeder, correct me if I'm wrong, but was it three people having a conversation, or was it just you and me?" Gregory face-palmed himself at the audacity of Winston.

"I got the hint!" groaned Gregory. "Talk to you later, Schroeder."

"See you in a bit, Gregory," said Schroeder. Turning back to Winston, he said, "If you want to meet them, you are more than welcome."

"I have no interest in meeting those simpletons you call friends," sneered Winston. "However, I will make an exception for your suitor. I am interested in seeing what she looks like."

"Great!" said Schroeder, trying real hard to hold back his anger.

"Okay, I have a tennis game to go to," Winston finished. "I will see you later this evening when it's time for din-din." Schroeder almost chuckled when Winston said "din-din", but he stifled his laughter.

"Okay, later, Winston." When Winston was out of earshot, Schroeder muttered, "Churchill!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: FUN IN HAWAII**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FUN IN THE SUN!**

The next day, the gang were dressed in their swimsuits. Charlie Brown had on yellow swim trunks, Linus had red ones on, Franklin wore green ones, Michael had blue ones on, Rerun wore purple trunks, and Franco had on blue trunks with a floral print. Frieda had on a pink bikini, Lucy wore a blue bikini, Sally had on a purple one piece, Eudora had on a yellow one piece, Peppermint Patty wore a surfer's outfit for surfing in, Marcie had on an orange bikini, and Piper wore a red one piece. Snoopy also had on cyan colored trunks and sported sunglasses, in his "Joe Cool" persona. All were ready to hit the beach for some summer fun.

"So what's everybody doing today?" asked Patty.

"Charlie Brown and I are going to check out the water park my uncle has," said Frieda.

"I'm going to get a tan for Schroeder to see when he comes here this weekend," Lucy responded.

"Eudora and I are going to the beach to build a sandcastle as big as a mansion," announced Linus.

"Franklin and I are going to walk the beach and go seashell hunting," said Marcie.

"Snoopy, Piper, and I are going to play in the ocean," said Rerun.

"Michael and I are joining my brother and Frieda at the water park," said Sally.

"Well, I'm going to get in on that surfing contest," said Patty. "Franco will be there for support, of course."

"Well we have our day planned, it looks like," said Charlie Brown. "We should head down and have some fun!" And the kids all left to do their activities.

A bit later, Peppermint Patty was in the ocean waiting for the "big one". If she was going to impress the judges with her surfing and enter the contest, she needed to practice.

"All right, where are you at, wave?" she said to herself. Then she saw a huge wave coming her way. She braced herself on her board. Soon the wave was sending her for a ride. She laid on the board for a bit before standing and balancing herself. Marcie and Franklin happened by with a bag of seashells. They joined up with Franco, who was watching her.

"How's Patty doing, Franco?" asked Franklin.

"She's on that big wave," said Franco. "Reite diese Welle, Patricia!*"

Patty did good for a while until she wiped out and landed in the ocean. Franklin, Marcie, and Franco ran out to help her. Luckily, she was okay. Rerun, Piper, Snoopy, and Woodstock caught up with them as Patty exited the ocean.

"I was doing good for a while," said Patty, gasping a bit. "I wonder why I couldn't stay on the board."

"It's because you need to be one with your board," said a voice. The kids, Snoopy, and Woodstock looked over to see a beautiful Hawaiian girl in a floral-print bikini walking over towards them.

"Aloha, my new friends," she greeted. "Renee is my name. You must be the kids staying at Paleka."

"That's us," said Franklin, "but how did you know that?"

"My father works there," said Renee.

"We're friends with the owner's niece," said Marcie. "We're from Sparkyville."

"I heard of that place," Renee replied. "It's home to the singer Trevor B., isn't it?"

"It is," said Franklin, "and his cousins are two of our friends that are here with us, as well. This is their dog right here." And Franklin pointed to Snoopy, who kissed Renee's hand.

Marcie began the introductions. "My name is Marcie. This is my boyfriend, Franklin. Our surfing friend is Peppermint Patty, and that's her boyfriend Franco. He's from Germany. And these are two of our friends, Rerun and Piper. And you met Snoopy, the dog there. The bird with him is Woodstock. You'll meet our other friends later."

"Nice to meet you all," said Renee with a smile.

"Hey, Renee," Patty began, "what was that jazz about 'being one with the wave' you were talking about?"

"You must ride the wave, Patty," Renee explained. "Don't let it ride you."

"I don't understand," said a confused Patty.

"If you'll let me, I can give you pointers, so you won't wipe out while surfing," said Renee. "If you're going to win the contest, we have a lot of work to do."

"Wait a minute!" said a shocked Patty. "How did you know I was trying out for the contest?"

"It's the talk of the island," Renee responded. "Pretty much everyone who's surfing is trying out for the contest. Anyway, if you would like, I can help you so you can win it."

"Well, I could use the help," Patty stated.

"I'd go for it, sir," said Marcie. "She sounds like she knows what she's talking about."

"Okay, Renee," said Patty. "You got a deal!" And they shook hands.

"Great!" said Renee. "For right now, we will relax the rest of the day. We start tomorrow at 5 AM."

"5 AM?!" exclaimed Patty. "The water is still sleeping at that time!"

"Waves never sleep, kaikamahine**," said Renee. At that time, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, Michael, Linus, Eudora, and Lucy met up with the rest of the kids.

"Hey," said Charlie Brown. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Renee, Chuck," said Patty. "We just met her. And she offered to help me with my surfing."

"This is Charlie Brown and Sally," said Franklin. "They are Trevor B.'s cousins we told you about."

"I am a fan of your cousin's music," said Renee, with a smile.

"We appreciate that, Renee," said Sally.

"And this is Lucy and Linus, Rerun's older sister and brother," Franklin continued. "And this is Eudora, Linus's girlfriend, Michael, Sally's boyfriend, and last, but not least, Frieda, Charlie Brown's girlfriend. Frieda is also the niece to the owner of Paleka where your father works."

"Your Ralph Rich's niece?" asked Renee.

"I am, Renee," said Frieda.

"Your uncle is a great guy," said Renee, smiling. "My father loves working for him."

"Thank you," Frieda said, with a smile. "Anyway, my uncle said he would take all of us on his big yacht on the ocean."

"Wow, I'm there!" said a happy Patty.

"Sounds like fun!" agreed Rerun.

"Do you want to join us, Renee?" asked Marcie.

"I would love to!" said a happy Renee. And the kids met up with Ralph and they took an early noon ride on his yacht. They saw some dolphins swimming in the ocean. They also saw humpback whales in the distance. The kids all had fun and was glad to had made a new friend in Renee.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PEPPERMINT PATTY MEETS THE COMPETITION**

**(*)** "Ride that wave, Patricia!"

**(**) **"kaikamahine" means "girl" in Hawaiian


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: OF MAINLANDERS AND NATIVE HAWAIIANS**

Later that day, Peppermint Patty, now dressed in her green bikini, along with Franco, Marcie, Franklin, and Renee, walked along the beach. The kids were getting to know Renee and about her life here in the Hawaiian islands. She had stories to share that would last a lifetime.

"Luckily we weren't on the Big Island when the volcano was erupting," said Renee, "but we could see the smoke clouds from all the way here on Oahu."

"That must've been scary," said Marcie.

"Oh it was," agreed Renee. "But we knew where to go if a volcano ever started going off and spewing lava all over the place. We've always lived close to the ocean and I've always felt safe here."

"I don't know if I could live where active volcanos were present," said Franklin.

"I don't think any of you mainlanders could handle life in the islands," said a new voice out of nowhere.

"Who said that?!" said Patty, looking for the person to clobber. Renee sighed.

"Kids, that's Danny A'oi," said Renee, looking annoyed. "He's in the contest also."

"I was watching you surf, girlie," Danny said to Patty. "You can't stand a chance! None of you mainlanders have what it takes to actually surf!"

"For your information, kid, the Pacific Ocean doesn't end with Hawaii," Patty retorted. "There are surfers in California, as well as on the east coast in the Atlantic Ocean!"

"Don't get me wrong, I know there are other places to surf," said Danny. "All I'm saying is why you mainlanders have to come HERE to surf?! Leave these waves to the native Hawaiians!"

"That's enough, Danny!" warned Renee.

"Oh, hi, Renee," said Danny, smiling at Renee. He obviously had a crush on her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, whatever I'm doing tonight, it's NOT going to be with you!" Renee remarked angrily.

"Look, buddy, what's your deal?" asked Franklin. "What's with all this 'mainlanders' and 'native Hawaiians' stuff?! We're all Americans! You don't see Alaskans acting the same way!"

"Getting back to the contest," said Patty, "I will be in it, no matter what! So I suggest you get over us being here and start practicing!"

"Oh I'm already done with practice for the day," said Danny. "It's YOU who should get the practice in."

"Don't worry, Danny boy," said Marcie. "Renee here has agreed to help Patty out!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right, Danny," said Renee. She got up in Danny's face. "And she's going to make you eat sand!"

"Why would you help this mainlander, Renee?" asked Danny.

"Because she's not a 14 karat blockhead like you!" yelled Patty. "I am going to wipe you in this contest!"

"Very well," said Danny. "The first heat begins in two weeks. I hope you'll be ready. I'll see you around, Renee." He blew a kiss to her. She grimaced.

"In your dreams, hoʻopae!" said Renee angrily. Danny left the kids.

"What does 'hoʻopae' mean?" asked Patty.

"That's Hawaiian for 'jerk'," Renee replied.

"Well that Danny is a first-class hoʻopae in my opinion," said Marcie.

"I agree, babe," added Franklin. "Why don't we head back to Paleka and meet up with the others?"

"Good idea, Franklin," said Patty. And the kids all went back towards Paleka. Patty couldn't wait to share with them about Danny A'oi and how big of an egotist he was.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RALPH RECEIVES AN OFFER**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: TIKI TED**

The next day, everyone was having breakfast in the café before touring the rest of Oahu. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, Michael, and Snoopy and Woodstock were sitting with Ralph at his personal table. The kids noticed a rather large man wearing a tacky Hawaiian shirt and business jacket walking their way. He had a boy, who looked about their age, with him. Ralph just shook his head when he saw the man.

"And I thought the day was going to be pleasant," sighed Ralph.

"Uncle, who is that man heading over here?" asked Frieda.

"That is Tiki Ted, Frieda," Ralph replied.

"Tiki Ted?" said a confused Sally. "What in the world kind of a name is that?"

"Well it means success in his case, Sally," said Ralph. "He owns half of the resorts here in Honolulu. He now has his sights on mine."

"You're not going to sell it to him, are you, uncle?" asked a worried Frieda.

"Don't you worry about that, Frieda dear," assured Ralph. "I told him many times I'd rather go out of business than sell to him."

"Who's the boy with him?" asked Charlie Brown.

"That's his son Philip," said Ralph. "From what I understand, Ted is grooming him to take over his business when he retires."

"He doesn't look happy," observed Michael.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be in the resort-owning business, of course I'm only guessing," said Charlie Brown.

"You may be right, babe," said Frieda. And Ted and Philip walked over to Ralph's table.

"Rich, how are you?" greeted Ted.

"Ted," said Ralph, cautiously. "You look well this morning. How are you, Philip?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Rich," said Philip, meekly.

"I see you have quite a few kids here," said Ted, observing all the kids eating breakfast.

"These are my niece's friends," said Ralph. "This is my niece, Frieda, her boyfriend Charlie, his sister Sally, Sally's boyfriend Michael, and their dog Snoopy, and the bird is Woodstock."

"Woodstock, as in the Rock festival?!" laughed Ted. Woodstock face palmed himself.

"What can we do for you, Ted?" asked Ralph, getting back on subject.

"Glad you asked, Rich," said Ted. "I was just wondering if you gave any more thought to what we discussed?"

"I told you last time, I'm not selling!" said Ralph. "This resort used to be my father's, and I hope to hand it down to a relative one day."

"What relative?!" laughed Ted.

"Uh, me, for instance," Frieda chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but what do YOU know about running a resort?" asked Ted to Frieda.

"Well, my uncle could show mw the ropes," she replied. "Kind of like what you're doing with your son there."

"Well I trained my boy from Day 1 how to run a big business like mine," Ted said with pride. Philip was hiding his face from embarrassment. "From the day he was born, Philip was groomed to take my place in the business, so even at twelve, he has more experience in his pinkie toe than you do in your whole body!"

"Dad, please!" said Philip, trying to make his father stop his rant.

"My boy will own Honolulu after I bought all of this," Ted continued. "You, Rich, are the only holdout I have. I have deals with the other resorts. The only one I can't touch is that one that's owned by that company with the mouse!"

"And I will remain your only holdout because, unlike these other resorts, I won't cave in to you OR your offers!" said Ralph, patience now run out. "Now if you'll excuse us, we are trying to enjoy our breakfast."

"Okay, but you can't hold on to this place for long," warned Ted. "Come on, Philip. Let's go."

"It was nice to meet you all," said Philip, as he and his father were leaving.

"What a jerk, uncle!" said an angry Frieda.

"I know, baby," said Ralph, "but I'm afraid he may try something desperate."

"You don't think he would do something underhanded?" said a concerned Michael.

"I wouldn't put it past him, Michael," Ralph replied.

"Oh, good grief!" moaned Charlie Brown. "Just when I thought we were going to leave the drama behind for once!"

"Don't let that bloated blowhard ruin your vacation, kids," Ralph said with a smile. You kids just enjoy yourselves and have plenty of fun. I'll deal with Tiki Ted and whatever he dishes out."

"Okay, uncle," said Frieda. And the kids finished their breakfast. Then they went back up to their suite to get ready for the day.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE SIGHTS OF OAHU**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: EXPLORING OAHU AND VISITING SCHROEDER**

While Peppermint Patty was getting ready for the surfing contest with Renee, along with Franco, Marcie, and Franklin, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Lucy, Linus, and Eudora were going to go explore the Hawaiian countryside and see some of the sights. They were waiting for Snoopy with the rental car. While the boys were dressed as they normally would dress, Frieda wore a bandeau top and skirt with a Hawaiian floral print, Lucy wore a Hawaiian dress with a straw hat, and Eudora had on a bikini top with shorts on and wearing a scarf on her head. All the girls were wearing sandals of some sort, a footwear usually reserved for Peppermint Patty.

"Where's Snoopy at, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"He went to get the rental car," Charlie Brown replied.

"Hopefully it's not some junky jalopy," said Lucy. "Linus told me about the cars he did rent in France."

"Don't remind me!" groaned Charlie Brown. "I never want to see another crank-start car again in my life!"

"I'm sure he'll get a good car, sweetie," assured Frieda. At that moment, Snoopy and Woodstock pulled up in a 50's-style red convertible. He had on his "Joe Cool" outfit.

"Well, that's no junky jalopy!" said Linus. And the kids all hopped in, with Charlie Brown and Frieda sitting up front. Snoopy took off and the sight-seeing trip began.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Dreams really do come true_

_Someday, I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Oh why, oh why can't I?_

_Well, I see trees of green and red roses too_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_And also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands saying_

_How do you do?_

_They're really saying I, I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more then we'll know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_World_

_Someday I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Why oh, why can't I?_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh_

The kids enjoyed the Hawaiian countryside very much. Before heading back to Paleka, Lucy had Snoopy head over to ACM to see Schroeder for a bit and see how he was doing. Once they got there, they were lucky to actually see him outside, hanging out with Gregory. He was surprised to see his friends there.

"I don't believe it!" he said.

"What is it, Schroeder?" asked Gregory.

"My friends are here!" said Schroeder. And he went over to greet him.

"Hey, gang!" he greeted. "What are you doing here? I'll be at Paleka in a couple of days."

"I know, baby," said Lucy, "but we just happened to be in the neighborhood."

"Oh, this is Gregory," said Schroeder, introducing his new friend. "He plays cello. This is my girlfriend, Lucy. Next to her is her brother Linus and his girlfriend Eudora. This is one of my closest friends Charlie Brown, and his girlfriend Frieda. It's her uncle that owns Paleka. And the beagle behind the wheel is Charlie Brown's dog Snoopy, and his bird buddy Woodstock."

"So that's the famous Snoopy who always dances on your piano back home," said Gregory.

"Yeah, he may drive me crazy with his antics, but at least he has good taste in music," said Schroeder. At that moment, Winston walked up to the group.

"You know this is private property," he began.

"It's all right, Winston," assured Schroeder. "These are some of my friends from Sparkyville that I told you about. This isn't all of them, but these are the ones that I'm closest to. This is Charlie Brown, Frieda, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Eudora, and lastly, my girlfriend Lucy."

"So you're the Lucy Van Pelt he's been going on about," Winston replied. "I must say, he has good taste."

"Why thank you, Winston," said Lucy.

"I said 'good' taste, not 'excellent'!" Winston retorted. Lucy felt her temper rise at that moment.

"I wouldn't have said that, kid," warned Charlie Brown.

"Dude, that's my girl you're talking about!" said an angry Schroeder. "I think you should apologize to her."

"Why?" shrugged Winston. "I'm only being honest."

"If I could be honest, myself, I'm about ten seconds away from slugging you to kingdom come!" said Lucy through gritted teeth.

"And she'll do it, too!" added Linus, who knew first-hand about Lucy's wrath.

"Such brutes," scoffed Winston. "Really, Schroeder, if you're going to congregate with such uncouth people, you won't make it far here at ACM. Well, I'm off, anyway. Have to practice my trumpet. Ta-ta for now." And Winston walked away.

"Good grief!" said Charlie Brown. "Not even Violet was that snobbish!"

"It took everything in me not to deck the jerk myself," said a still fuming Schroeder. "I'm sorry about what he said, Lucy."

"It's not your fault, Schroeder," said Lucy. "I am glad you came to my aid, though. Just keep that pompous blockhead away from me, or I WILL slug him!"

"Then I better not tell you what he said about your uncle's resort, Frieda," Schroeder replied.

"Yeah, probably for the best," agreed Frieda. "Then he'd have both me AND Lucy to contend with."

"We better get going," said Charlie Brown. "We'll see you in a couple of days, Schroeder."

"Okay, see you guys," said Schroeder.

"It was nice meeting you, Gregory," said Frieda.

"You too!" said Gregory. And the kids headed back to Paleka to catch up with the rest of the kids.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MORE SURFING**

"**Over The Rainbow/What A Wonderful World" **written by Harold Arlen, Yip Harburg, Bob Thiele, and George Davis Weiss

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, BMG Rights Management, Round Hill Music Big Loud Songs, Concord Music Publishing LLC, Carlin America Inc.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: SCOUTING THE COMPETITION**

Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Franklin, and Renee walked along the beach. Patty and Renee were carrying their surfboards as they got done working on developing Patty's technique. Patty was getting better and, as Renee would put it, was becoming one with her board. She wanted to beat Danny A'oi at all costs and knock him down a few pegs.

"How come you aren't entering the contest, Renee?" asked Patty. "You're pretty good, yourself."

"Well, I had an accident a while back ago," said Renee. "I ended up with a concussion when my board hit me in the head when I wiped out. I now have some headaches that sometime disorient me from time to time. It used to be worse than it is now, but I am taking a prescription to lessen them. So now I just instruct others like yourself on surfing and getting better. Though I still hit the waves from time to time, I just don't go out too far and putting myself in danger."

"Wow!" said Marcie.

"Do you miss competing?" asked Franklin.

"Sometimes I do," said Renee. "But I just thank God everyday that I survived and didn't end up worse off than I am now."

"There's a lot of dangers to surfing, isn't there?" said Marcie. Turning to Patty she said, "I hope you stay safe while out there yourself, sir."

"I will, Marcie," assured Patty. "With Renee's help, I'm sure to succeed." At that moment, they spotted Danny hitting the waves. He rode a huge wave and did pretty good. The others, while annoyed by him, were still impressed by his surfing.

After he came back in, he spotted Patty, Marcie, Franco, Franklin, and Renee. He said, "What did you mainlanders think?"

"I hate to admit it, but you were good out there," said Patty.

"Much obliged," said Danny. "I just hope you can match that at the first heat of the contest."

"Don't worry, Dan-O!" Patty replied. "I will ride that wave like a seasoned pro! With Renee training me, I can't lose!"

"She told you about why she don't surf in contests anymore, didn't she?" said Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean the accident she had, she just told us about it," said Franklin.

"Too bad, too," Danny sneered. "Even I admit she was one of the greatest surfers out there. Operative word is 'was'!"

"Nice try at trying to get a dig on me at my expense, you blowhard!" Renee retorted. "While I don't surf anymore, my protégé here will pick up where I left off!"

"I highly doubt that," said Danny. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. And Renee, my offer for a date still stands."

"And I answer of 'NO' also still stands, Danny Boy!" sneered Renee. Danny laughed and walked off.

"He's like what Freddy Fabulous used to be, sir," said Marcie.

"No kidding, Marcie," agreed Patty. "But even Freddy, when he was a big egotist on the track field, was still more down to earth than Dan-O there!"

"Well, we better head back to Paleka, gang," said Franklin. "Charlie Brown and the others should be back from their sight-seeing trip by now." And the kids headed back to Paleka.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WORKING WITH THE ENEMY**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: AN UNLIKELY TEAMING**

Back at ACM, Schroeder was practicing on the piano in the practice room. Gregory was there also playing along on his cello. Both were enjoying each other's playing and was in the zone. Schroeder was playing his favorite Beethoven piece "Moonlight Sonata", with Gregory doing some soloing on the cello. Both boys thought it sounded great. When they were done, they were snapped out of their trance by Winston clapping slowly.

"Bravo, gentlemen," he said. "That sounded nice."

"_What the heck does this dude want now?!_" Schroeder thought to himself.

"It would have sounded better with my trumpet playing, though," Winston remarked.

"You know 'Moonlight Sonata' is a gentle piece," Gregory retorted. "What it doesn't need, with all due respect mind you, is blaring trumpet!"

"Well would you settle for a flugelhorn?" asked Winston. "It much mellower than a trumpet."

"Sure why not?" sighed Schroeder. "Let's take it from the top."

And the kids began "Moonlight Sonata" again, this time with Winston joining in on flugelhorn. And Schroeder was impressed. What Winston lacked in niceness and people skills, he almost made up for in talent. In spite of his attitude and snobby behavior, Winston was a pretty good horn player. Even Gregory was liking his horn playing.

After they were done, Schroeder said, "I have to admit, the three of us sounded great together."

"Was there any doubt, my dear boy?" said Winston. "Us three should do a trio together for the upcoming recital in July."

"You know, for once I think you came up with a good idea, Winston," said Gregory. "I'm game. How about you, Schroeder?"

"One condition," Schroeder said, with a serious tone. "Winston, you must try to be friendly with my friends and no more insulting my girlfriend. I want you to apologize for your statement to her earlier today. Not to me, but to her. And stop with the aristocratic attitude and loosen up! And try to be nicer to the other kids here. They will like you more if you did that. We know you came from a wealthy family; you don't have to flaunt it in front of our faces! If you do all of that, I will agree to the trio. So, do we have a deal?"

Winston thought about what Schroeder just said. Finally, he said, "Okay, Schroeder, you have a deal. I'll try to be nicer to the others. And I'll apologize to your girlfriend the next time I see her." And both boys shook hands in agreement.

"Well it looks like we have a trio," Gregory stated. And the three of them continued to rehearse a bit.

Back at Paleka, Lucy was still fuming over Winston's remark about her. All of the kids were back in their suite eating dinner.

"That blowhard is looking for a fat lip!" she ranted. "Who does he think he is?! Thurston Howell III?"

"Well, we're still dealing with Danny, the Hawaiian Hardhead," Peppermint Patty said. "He has an ego the size of the Willis Tower! Plus he has a crush on Renee, but she has no interest in him at all, for good reason!"

"My uncle is also dealing with that Tiki Ted guy," Frieda added. "He really wants Paleka for his own. Why can't he leave these small family-owned resorts alone?!"

"His son didn't look so happy, though," said Charlie Brown. "It was almost like he didn't want to be the heir to his father's empire."

"Well, Michael, Rerun, Piper, and I spent our day at the water park," said Sally, "so we avoided drama like the Plague!"

"Otherwise, the day was great!" Marcie said.

"Well here's hoping things will go smooth while we're here," said Charlie Brown. "At least it's not like last summer when the Lizards burned down half of Sparkyville. I'll take guys with big egos over psychotic gang members any day!"

"Amen to that, Chuck!" agreed Patty.

"I can personally respect that," added Lucy. And the kids, Snoopy, and Woodstock finished the rest of their dinner.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CONTEST BEGINS**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: PEPPERMINT PATTY VS. DANNY (ROUND 1)**

A couple of weeks later, the surfing contest had begun. Peppermint Patty had worked hard with Renee and getting ready for the first round. There would be four heats: the preliminary, which was happening that day, the quarter finals, the semi-finals, and the finals. Patty was going against Danny and other contestants. The judges would pick eight finalists for the quarter finals, and Patty hoped she would be one of the finalists.

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Lucy, Schroeder, Linus, Eudora, Sally, Michael, Franco, Marcie, Franklin, Rerun, Piper, Snoopy, and Woodstock were all watching in support. Renee was with Patty as her coach. They all hoped that she'd make it to the quarter finals.

"You must be nervous about Patty, Franco," said Linus to Franco.

"I am, Linus," admitted Franco. "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"She'll be fine, Franco," assured Eudora.

"Danke, Linus and Eudora," said Franco.

"Patricia's been working hard at this for the past couple of weeks," said Lucy to Schroeder.

"Yeah, from what you told me, she even has a coach," said Schroeder. "Renee, is it?"

"Yeah, that's her name," Lucy replied. "I'll introduce her to you when they're finished."

"This is exciting, baby!" said Frieda to Charlie Brown.

"Yeah it is," agreed Charlie Brown. "I just hope Patty is careful out there."

It was time for the first wave of the contest to begin. Renee walked up to Patty as she was getting ready to swim out in the ocean on her board.

"Good luck, Patty," she said. "Remember what I taught you."

"I will, Renee," assured Patty. And she swam out into the ocean to wait for a wave.

While out in the ocean, Danny spotted Patty and said to her, "Hope you're ready for this, mainlander!"

"Don't worry, Dan-O, I'm ready!" said Patty. At that moment, a big wave rolled in. The surfers braced themselves and as the wave hit the surfers all got up on their board and began surfing. Two had wiped out before they could begin. Patty managed to stay on for the first few minutes, thus far.

"Wow, look at Patty go!" said Linus.

"Great job, sir!" cheered Marcie.

Patty and Danny managed to stay on their boards pretty well. Both were hot dogging out in the wave and Patty managed to hang ten.

"Look at that!" said Charlie Brown. "She hanging ten!"

"Way to go, Patty!" cheered Eudora. Snoopy and Woodstock cheered and whistled for Patty.

"You got this, Patty!" said Franklin.

As the surfers all came in from the ocean, the first heat was over. Patty rejoined Renee and they went over to the gang, who was waiting to congratulate her on a job well done.

"That was awesome, sir!" said a happy Marcie.

"You did great out there!" said Sally.

"Excellent job, Patricia!" Lucy replied.

"Nice job, Patty!" said Frieda.

"Thanks, everyone!" said Patty. "But I just hope the judges pick me as one of the finalists for the quarter finals."

"You're a shoe-in, Patty," assured Renee. "You did excellent out there!"

Just then, the judges announced the finalists for the quarter finals. Both Patty and Danny made it in. Patty and the gang all cheered. Franco kissed his girlfriend.

"Very good, Patricia!" he said. "Herzliche Glückwünsche*!"

"Thank you, Franco!" said a happy Patty. Danny walked up to the group.

"I have to admit, you did good out there, girlie," he conceded. "You definitely earned your spot in the quarters. But here's where it gets tougher. And you better be up to it! I'll see you on the waves." And he left.

"That's probably the nicest thing Danny has said to me since I've entered this contest," said Patty. "I wonder if he's finally starting to respect us mainlanders?"

"I wouldn't count on it, sir," said Marcie.

"Stop calling me 'sir'!" groaned Patty. And the kids headed back to Paleka to celebrate. Danny was right. The contest was going to get harder and Patty and Renee had a lot of work to do. But for now, they would celebrate with food and root beer.

**NEXT CHAPTER: STARTING OVER**

**(*)** "Congratulations!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: WINSTON GETS A DO-OVER**

It was the weekend, one week after the first round in the surfing contest. Schroeder was with Lucy at Paleka walking the grounds. Winston, who got a ride into town, walked in and saw the two lovebirds walking hand in hand. He knew he had to make things right with Lucy if he was going to get back in their good graces. As they were walking up, they saw Winston standing near the front entrance of the resort.

"Schroeder," said Lucy, "isn't that the blockhead who insulted me that day at Amadeus?"

"It is, Lucy," Schroeder replied. "I wonder why Winston is here?" And they walked over towards the kid.

"Hey Winston," Schroeder greeted. "Didn't expect to see you, of all people, here at Paleka."

"Well, I got a ride into town," Winston said. "Plus I wanted to apologize to your girlfriend there about my behavior the day we met."

"Okay?" said a cautious Lucy.

"I am sorry about how I acted, miss," said Winston, as sincere as he could. "I don't have much people skills. I was raised in a pretty sheltered environment that I never really had many playmates, outside of family, that is. My mummy and daddy kept me busy with my music and my nanny always looked after me while mummy and daddy worked at their jobs. And when I am around other kids, thy are foreign to me. I always say the wrong things due to my sheltered upbringing. And no one ever told me how to talk to folks without sounding condescending. I realized that it wasn't my place to voice my opinion on you or talk to you in that fashion. I was just wondering if we could start from the beginning?"

Lucy was apprehensive, but willing to give Winston the benefit of the doubt. Finally she said, "This one time, I'll forget what you said, but ONLY for Schroeder. And I am willing to start over from scratch. But I'm only saying this once. You have only ONE chance to get in my good graces. You mess up again, you'll have to find an eye patch to cover that black eye I will deliver you, otherwise. Deal?"

"Deal." And Lucy and Winston shook hands. Charlie Brown and Frieda walked up.

"You're that kid from Amadeus, aren't you?" said Charlie Brown. "Winston, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me," said Winston, sheepishly. "I'm sorry for how I acted when we first met. I was telling Schroeder's girlfriend, uh, Lucy is it?" Lucy nodded. "I was telling Lucy that I haven't had much experience with other kids my age. Schroeder himself told me that I needed to loosen up."

"Well I'd say you're off to a good start, Winston," said Schroeder. "Just don't forget what I told you."

"I won't," assured Winston.

"Well we were about to go in to eat dinner," said Frieda. "The cook makes some great Hawaiian cuisine. You're welcome to join us, if you like."

"I'd love to," said Winston, with a smile. And the kids joined the rest for dinner.

Later that night, Franklin and Marcie were sitting in the back of the resort where Paleka met the beach, so they could hear the ocean roaring nearby.

"This has been a wonderful stay, so far," said Marcie.

"It sure has been, babe," agreed Franklin. "Everything has been pretty good. I'm glad we were able to get out of Sparkyville at least for the summer."

"I know," Marcie agreed. "I can't think of anyone else I rather be here with than you, Franklin."

"Same here." And the two of them kissed and hugged each other.

By a fire pit near the pool, Charlie Brown and Frieda were also cuddled together.

"This has been the greatest summer vacation ever," said Charlie Brown. "Especially with you being with me, Frieda."

"Aw, thank you, honey," said Frieda, kissing her round-headed boyfriend. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Tomorrow, Linus, Franklin, Rerun, and I are going to take Schroeder to some music-based places before he heads back to the conservatory," said Charlie Brown. "I think Peppermint Patty and Renee are going to continue to work on getting ready for the quarter finals coming up."

"Sounds like a busy Sunday for all," agreed Frieda. "The rest of us girls are going shopping for some new clothes and swimsuits. I can't wait for you boys to see what we got!"

"I can't wait, either. You know, I'm glad to be out of town, and forgetting about the usual chores I do at home." At that moment, Snoopy walked up to the kids with his supper dish in his mouth, waiting to be fed. Charlie Brown sighed.

"Well, ALMOST the usual chores!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: AROUND HONOLULU**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: A DAY ON THE TOWN**

The next day while Peppermint Patty and Franco was with Renee working on Patty's surfing again, the rest of the gang decided to head out and do some shopping around Honolulu. The boys would go with Schroeder to some music stores to help him out with finding new sheet music to perform, while the girls would go shopping for new clothes. Snoopy and Woodstock were going to do their own thing, like hit up the restaurants and gulp down root beers and play games.

The boys wandered into a music shop. They saw a ton of instruments and sheet music. Schroeder made a beeline to the sheet music.

"Excuse me, sir," he asked the worker there, "but do you have anything by Beethoven?" The clerk helped him with his search.

The other boys were eyeing the instruments. Linus noticed a vintage guitar. "Look at this, a 1968 Fender Stratocaster," he said. "Complete with original case! Good grief! Look at the price on this!" And Charlie Brown came over and was shocked by the price.

"I'm not touching that!" he said. "As clumsy as I am, I'll be paying for that until I'm 90!" The boys continued to look around.

Franklin noticed a nice drum set. He sat behind it and started playing some beats on it. The kids took notice and tapped their feet to his playing. After he was done they clapped for him.

"Awesome, Franklin!" said Rerun.

"That was good," added Linus.

"Thanks," said Franklin. Soon Schroeder came walking up with a bunch of sheet music in a bag.

"I think I found what I needed," he said. And the boys left the music store and headed back to Paleka to meet up with the girls after they were done shopping.

The girls were at a small clothing shop trying on different clothes and swimwear. All were having a good time. Lucy came out in a frilly white bikini.

"You think Schroeder will like this?" she asked the girls.

"Without a doubt, Lucille!" said Marcie. Next, Sally had on a 60s style outfit with a tie-dye shirt and flare pants with sandals.

"Peace, love, and joy!" said Sally.

"Happiness," corrected Eudora.

"Whatever," shrugged Sally. Frieda came out wearing a purple bikini.

"I think my Charlie Brown will love this," she said to the girls.

"I think boys in general will love that!" said Lucy. Next, Eudora walked out wearing a crop tee and shorts.

"I like stuff a bit casual," she said.

"We gathered," the girls said at once. Marcie came out wearing a pretty colorful ensemble. The girls looked with shock. She had on a Hawaiian print shirt and pants that were different colors. They all clashed with each other.

"Fashion was never my strong suit," admitted Marcie.

"Obviously," said Lucy.

"We'll help you out, Marcie," offered Frieda. And the girls all picked out their clothes and when they were done, they also headed back to Paleka to meet up with the boys, and also see how Peppermint Patty was doing with her practice.

Back on the beach, Patty and Renee had just finished another round of practice. Franco was watching them. Patty was exhausted from surfing all day. She was ready for a break.

"Renee, I had it for the day!" she said, tired. "Can we take tomorrow off?"

"I think we've earned the time off," agreed Renee.

"Tell me, what's the deal with Danny anyway?" asked Patty.

"Well Danny's family are part of a long ancient Hawaiian tribe. They pride themselves on preserving Hawaiian traditions, which is great, but sometimes they take it too far with their prejudices against folks from mainland America. They don't accept being American, which is why Danny always refers to you and your friends as 'mainlanders'. I mean my family also holds on to Hawaiian traditions, but they are more accepting to mainland Americans. His family, on the other hand, preaches intolerance of the 'mainlanders' and while he's not as bad as the rest of his family, he does share some of their views."

"Well, I don't care if he doesn't care for me or my friends," said Patty, "because this is one 'mainlander' who's going to kick his tail in the surfing contest. And when all is done, he may not like me, but he WILL respect me!"

"We can only hope, Patty," sighed Renee. The girls and Franco headed back to Paleka for some rest.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHECKING UP ON TIKI TED**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: DIRTY TRICKS**

A few days later, Tiki Ted was at his office at his flagship resort, The Grand Tiki Resort, going over some paperwork. He had been buying up a lot of mom-and-pop resorts and tearing them down to build new high-rise resorts for the Honolulu skyline along the beach. But there were plenty of other resorts by the beach and those like the Paleka were dying out. The Paleka was the only resort Ted wasn't having any success at purchasing because Ralph refused to sell to him. What Ralph didn't know was that there was an underlying reason for Ted buying up these resorts. It was more than eliminating the competition. According to legend, there was an ancient deed on one of those properties that whoever owned the deed would have the rights to the majority of the native lands of Hawaii throughout the state. And Ted was trying to get his hands on that deed. Also what nobody knew, but only Ted knew was he had a secret partner in the deal. And said partner was about to give Ted a surprise visit.

Ted heard a knock on his door. He said , "Come in. It's open." And the silent partner walked into the office. He sat down at Ted's desk.

"So any luck on landing Paleka?" the partner asked.

"Not yet," Ted replied. "The stubborn old fool refuses to sell!"

"Dang it, Ted, we NEED that resort!" yelled the partner.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ted countered. "I tried everything to get Rich to sell, short of outright begging on my hands and knees."

"Well if we can't get him to sell the resort, we may have to move him out."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you heard of places mysteriously going up in flames, haven't you?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a guy who can torch the place and make it look like an accident. In fact, he's on the inside at Paleka now as one of the workers there."

"Wait a minute! You're talking about arson!"

"Of course I am, you idiot!"

"But Rich has his niece and her friends there right now, not to mention the other guests."

"Relax. I'm not going to kill anyone there. Not deliberately, rather. There's a luau happening after the semi-finals of the surfing contest. We'll torch the place then while everyone is at the luau. My guy will even make sure everyone is out of the resort and at the luau so he can burn it down."

"But what about the deed? Will it get destroyed in the fire, too?"

"According to my sources, if the deed is, in fact, on the property, it is buried deep enough not to get damaged. Remember, the foundation of the place is still concrete, so it will remain intact."

"Well, I guess that's good, then. I just don't like hurting people."

"Ted, Ted, Ted! No one is going to get hurt in the fire. Trust me. You have my word. Well I need to get back. I've been gone too long already." And the partner left Ted's office. What neither of them knew was there was someone listening in on their conversation, which was Ted's own son, Philip, who made it a point to warn Ralph and the others at Paleka about what his father and partner have planned.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CONTEST CONTINUES**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: PEPPERMINT PATTY VS. DANNY (ROUND 2)**

The quarter finals in the surfing contest had arrived. The surfers were narrowed down to eight contestants, including Peppermint Patty and Danny A'oi. The gang was there again to cheer Patty on. However one of the contestants was missing. Danny went over to where Patty and Renee was.

"Hey, you two," he began. "Did you hear? One of the contestants was disqualified."

"Really?" said Renee. "What for?"

"They had a paid sponsorship with a board company which is against the rules," said Danny. "The first runner-up is taking their place. Has a weird name, though."

"What is his name, Dan-O?" asked Patty.

"The Masked Marvel!" Danny replied.

"Why does that sound familiar?" wondered Patty. And at that moment, the Masked Marvel (Snoopy) walked over dressed in his own surfing suit and donning a black mask over his face, carrying his own surfboard.

Over where the kids were, Linus said to Charlie Brown, "It looks like the Masked Marvel rides again!" Charlie Brown sighed.

"Only my dog would be successful in entering the contest late in the game," he said.

"I wouldn't worry, Charlie Brown," said Lucy. "That beagle probably will wipe out before he even gets to ride a wave."

The surfers got ready to head out in the ocean to surf. Patty was waiting for a wave to come. Danny said to her, "This will see who will make the final four that will be in the semi-finals. I actually hope you make it, mainlander!"

"I will, Dan-O, I will," assured Patty. Just then a huge wave came their way and the eight surfers began riding it. Patty did even better than before. The kids were impressed.

"You're doing great, sir!" cheered Marcie.

"Keep it up, Patty!" added Charlie Brown.

"We're behind you, hun!" cheered Frieda.

Patty, Danny, and the Masked Marvel were doing the best out of the surfers. Two more wiped out and there were six left, including Patty, Danny, and the Marvel. Another surfer wiped out, leaving five.

"Patty and the Masked Marvel are still in it!" said Franklin.

"Danny A'oi is, as well!" added Eudora.

"Go, Peppermint Patty, GO!" cheered Sally.

Soon, everyone came in from the ocean. They all awaited the results. After a few minutes, the judges had the four contestants for the semi-finals. They were as follows:

Yancy Green,

Danny A'oi,

Patricia Reichardt,

and the Masked Marvel.

All of the kids cheered for Patty and the Marvel for making it into the semi-finals. Franco was proud of his girlfriend. He came up and kissed her passionately. "Very good, Patricia!" he cried.

"Thank you, darling," said Patty, looking in her boyfriend's eyes. "You are so wonderful and supportive."

"You did good too, Snoopy," said Charlie Brown to his dog. "Just be careful in the semi-finals. I don't want you getting hurt." And Snoopy saluted his owner.

"I just got a message from my uncle," said Frieda. "He wants all of us to come back to Paleka after the contest was done for the day. He says it's urgent." And the kids, Snoopy, and Woodstock, along with Renee and even Danny A'oi, who had actually started to like the 'mainlanders' who were visiting, went over to Paleka to see what Ralph wanted.

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" screamed an upset Frieda.

"Tiki Ted and some other guy said that they were planning to burn Paleka down," said Ralph. They were back in their suite at Paleka. "This is according to Philip, Ted's son. He said he overheard his father and this other guy talk about it. According to him, his father's partner says that there is someone here in Paleka who's conspiring with Ted and his partner. Someone I actually hired to work here."

"Good grief!" said Charlie Brown.

"So what do you want us to do, Mr. Rich?" asked Renee.

"Well, Renee, let your father know what's happening," said Ralph. "He's been here the longest of all of my employees, so I can trust him. He can be my eyes and ears."

"And how about the rest of us?" asked Patty.

"Keep doing what you've been doing," Ralph replied. "Patty, continue to do the contest. According to Philip, they plan on burning the place down during the luau after the semi-finals. I will have a plant of my own that their plant won't suspect. You got me, Snoopy?" And Snoopy and Woodstock chuckled.

"Oh brother!" sighed Charlie Brown.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RECITAL TIME!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: THE TRIO PERFORMS**

Schroeder's recital with Gregory and Winston had arrived. All of his friends had showed up at ACM to see him perform that night. In fact, quite a bit of the population of Honolulu came out to see the kids perform. Danny was also there with his family, as was Renee with her father. As everyone took their seats the performance began.

First up was a kid from Japan who played the xylophone with four mallets. Everyone enjoyed that. Then came a girl from England, who did a solo piece on flute. After her was Winston, who had a solo portion on trumpet as he did his version of the "Flight of the Bumblebee" which was impressive. Schroeder also had a solo feature with his rendition of Beethoven's "Sonata Pathétique" which got a rousing applause. Gregory also did a solo that the folks loved. Then it was time for Schroeder, Winston, and Gregory to do their trio rendition of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". As they played, Lucy watched her boyfriend and smiled. She was proud of him, finally performing for a big crowd that wasn't just the regular gang. When the trio was done, the crowd gave them a standing ovation. Lucy shed a tear, as she was happy about the performance.

After the show, all of Schroeder's friends came up to congratulate him. "That was great, Schroeder!" said Charlie Brown. "Nicely done."

"Terrific performance, hun!" Frieda said smiling.

"Nice job, maestro!" beamed Peppermint Patty.

"You did good, Schroeder," added Marcie.

"Gute arbeit mein Freund!" said Franco.

"Excellent job, Schroeder!" said Linus. Lucy walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"Baby, you were wonderful!" she cried. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, everyone," said Schroeder. "I'm always happy to have my friends in my corner." Winston and Gregory walked up to the group.

"Well done, ol' chap!" Winston said. "I think our performance was the best of the bunch."

"We did pretty good," agreed Gregory.

"Well since there's no Joe's Café in Hawaii, we need to find a spot to celebrate," suggested Eudora.

"What's Joe's Café?" asked Renee.

"One of our favorite hangouts back home," said Charlie Brown. "Snoopy here loves the Joe Burgers, their signature meal." Snoopy licked his lips, thinking about those delicious Joe Burgers back home. He thought about having Andy and Olaf overnighting a few to Paleka.

"Well, here in Honolulu we have a great burger joint you may like," suggested Renee. "It's called ʻĀpala Joint. 'ʻĀpala' means burger in Hawaiian." And the kids all went to ʻĀpala Joint to try out their burgers. Ralph had brought the bus so all the kids could fit in, because Snoopy's rental convertible could only fit so many kids.

A little while later, Buddy, Renee's father, was walking around Paleka. Buddy was Ralph's head of security at the resort. All was quiet around the place and most everyone had went to bed. There was still some late arrivals coming in the place, as it were, but otherwise, not busy. That was when he spotted Ernesto, one of the cooks in the kitchen for the café walking out. He looked around as if he was wondering if anyone was watching. He didn't see Buddy looking at him from a distance. Instead of heading for the door to go home for the night, Ernesto went a different direction. Buddy on instinct followed. He saw Buddy enter the emergency stairs and head downstairs. Where that led to was the boiler room. Now why would a cook need to go down to the boiler room, he wondered. None of the supplies for the kitchen were down there. He followed cautiously.

Once he got down to the boiler room, he heard what sounded like Ernesto talking to someone. As he entered the room he hid behind a wall so not to be seen. What he saw was Ernesto talking to the same silent partner that Tiki Ted was talking to.

"Everything's set, amigo!" said Ernesto.

"Great," said the mystery man. "Tiki Ted knows what's happening the night of the luau. You make sure no one is in the resort, staff included. Make sure all is out at the luau before you start the fire."

"How do I do that?" asked Ernesto.

"Suggest to Ralph that everyone take the night off and close the resort for a while during the luau so they could participate," suggested the partner.

"That could work," Ernesto said. "Ralph _is _good to his employees, so he may do that for them."

"Okay, when the building is empty, that's when you set the explosives down here in the boiler room. The investigators will think a gas line burst down here. And once the rubble has been cleared, my men will start construction on a new high rise to replace Paleka. But before we build it, we will look for that deed first."

"What's so special about that stupid deed?"

"That 'stupid deed' gives me ownership to most of Hawaii! From the big island to the Pearl Harbor Memorial!"

"I thought Tiki Ted owned these resorts."

"Tiki Ted is my top manager. I'M the one who actually owns the resorts that has been built, except, of course, that one that's owned by the film company who made a killing on that one movie with that annoying song that's played everywhere."

"You mean the one that goes, Let it-"

"Don't you dare sing it! Anyway, I better leave. Is there a back door I can go out of?"

"Yeah, we have to go back upstairs to get to it, though." And the two men exited the boiler room. Buddy waited until it was safe. Luckily, unbeknownst to the two of them, Ralph had added security cameras in the room, on Buddy's suggestion because as he told Ralph, "you never know when you'll need them." And as soon as the coast was clear, Buddy headed back to the dispatch room. He met up with Fred, who was operating the cameras.

"Fred, pull up footage from the boiler room," he ordered.

"The boiler room?" asked Fred. "Why would you want that? No one, besides repairmen, goes in there, not even Mr. Rich, himself."

"Just do it, Fred!" said Buddy, sternly. Fred shrugged and did as told. He pulled up the footage and it showed Ernesto talking to the silent partner. Buddy frowned.

"Where have I seen that face before?" he wondered, looking at the mysterious partner. "He looks vaguely familiar. Fred, save this footage. I'm getting Mr. Rich down here to go over this." And Buddy went to get Ralph to go over the footage.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SETTING THE TRAP**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: STOPPING SABOTAGE BEFORE IT HAPPENS **_**or**_** SNOOPY GOES DETECTIVE**

As Ralph studied the footage that Buddy showed, he recognized the mystery person in the video. He said to Buddy, "For now, don't let Ernesto know that we're on to him. Let him think everything is still a go. I'm going to talk to a special someone who will help us with getting more proof."

"Who might that be, Ralph?" asked Buddy.

"A little certain canine with a sense of adventure."

A little while later, Snoopy came out dressed as a famous chef as he headed for the kitchen. We hear his inner monologue:

_Here's the world-famous detective in disguise on his way to help foil a sinister plot to destroy a luxury resort. One of the culprits works in the kitchen of said resort. He is a mole for the real criminals. My duty is to gather intel and then bring it back to my client._

Snoopy spotted Ernesto going about his business preparing the meals for the day. He watched as Ernesto continued to do the prep work before the café opened for the day. He spotted a backpack belonging to Ernesto. To Snoopy's luck, he went over and placed some items in there. Snoopy decided it was time to start his act. As he walked in, Snoopy literally barked orders to Ernesto. Running Ernesto ragged, Snoopy handed him multiple recipe books for him to "study" when preparing the meals. As Ernesto went back and forth, he didn't see the beagle drop a hidden mic in his backpack. After Ernesto finished what Snoopy "told him to do", the beagle gave him a thumbs up and left. Ernesto breathed a sigh of relief, but then snapped back to his senses.

"Wait a minute!" he hollered. "We don't HAVE a chef at this resort!" But by then, Snoopy was gone. We hear his monologue again.

_The operation was a success. Our hero heads back to his client to tell him about a job well done. Maybe he'll pay me in chocolate chip cookies! I'd take that over money. But even if it is money, I can still use it to buy chocolate chip cookies._

"All right, sheriff," said Ralph to the Sheriff, who was notified about the sabotage "the mic has been placed where Ernesto can't see it or notice it."

"I've seen the footage, Ralph," said the sheriff. "I think I know where this fellow is. We will wait until his boy makes a move, then we'll make the arrests of everyone involved at the luau. You were smart to get a hold of me than do this on your own."

"Wanted to do this right, sheriff," Ralph responded. And the guys rested easy then. They would have to wait until the luau before they could be ready for the third day of competition in the surfing contest.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ANOTHER ROUND OF SURFING**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: PEPPERMINT PATTY VS. DANNY (ROUND 3)**

The next day, the semi-finals of the surfing contest was underway. Ralph had the sheriff stage undercover officers in the crowd and in the resort. Oddly enough, Tiki Ted and his son, Philip, were there to watch the contest, as well. Ralph took notice, and figured Ted was there to be a witness to the resort burning, throwing suspicion off of him. To Philip's credit, he didn't tell his father about his knowing of his plot to burn down Paleka, nor did he tell him about revealing the plot to Ralph. So Ted was in the dark about what was happening.

On the beach, Peppermint Patty, Danny, Snoopy in his Masked Marvel alter-ego, and Yancy Green were gearing up for the semi-finals. Patty and Danny started developing mutual respect for each other. Danny was now starting to see that "mainlanders" as he called them weren't bad people at all and not all of them are trying to destroy Hawaiian culture, as his family had put it.

"You ready for today?" he asked Patty.

"Oh yeah, I am, Dan-O," Patty replied.

"We've reached the point of no return in this contest," said Danny. "This is the most important one to win, because only two will make it! Hoping that it's me and you."

"I am, too," agreed Patty. Renee walked up to the two of them.

"Good luck, Patty," she said. "This is the one to win to qualify for the finals."

"Thanks, Renee," said Patty. Renee started to leave, but was stopped by Danny for a minute.

"Renee, you did good work with her," he said, without a hint of the sarcasm or machismo he had before. Renee was taken aback by his sincerity.

"Thank you, Danny," she said, not knowing what to make of his new attitude. "Good luck to you, too."

"Thanks," he said. And he and Patty went into the water.

"Viel Glück, Patricia*!" shouted Franco to Patty. She waved at her boyfriend.

As the four surfers waited for the big wave, Danny said to Patty, "Good luck, Patty."

"Wow!" said Patty. "This is the first time you haven't called me 'mainlander' and actually called me by my name."

"Well, you and your friends have kind of grown on me," said Danny.

"Well, still, I wish you can convince my friend Marcie to call me that, instead of 'sir'!" Patty said, with some annoyance in her voice hearing Marcie call her "sir" in her head.

"Well, from what I've heard from your friends about you two, THAT will take a miracle," laughed Danny. And at that moment, a big wave came their way. They braced themselves and begun to surf on the wave. Yancy did okay for a bit, but wiped out after only a minute of surfing. Only Patty, Danny, and the Marvel remained. As he tried to Hang Ten,, the Marvel wiped out, as well.

"Oh no!" gasped Frieda. "Snoopy wiped out, baby!"

"Good grief!" said a worried Charlie Brown.

"It's okay, you guys," assured Linus. "Look. Snoopy's swimming in now." And as Snoopy made it back ashore, he gasped and collapsed at his owner's feet.

"That was a good performance out there, Snoopy," said Charlie Brown. "Maybe next time you will be successful." Snoopy sighed, as Woodstock brought a bag of ice for his head.

Back in the water, Patty and Danny successfully rode the wave, and as they came back in from the surf, everyone cheered them on, as they were now the finalists.

"We did it!" said Patty. "We're in the finals!"

"I know!" agreed an equally excited Danny. "And we both earned this."

"Great job out there, you two!" said a happy Renee. "Now only the finals are left."

"Yep," said Danny, "and may the best man, or woman, win." And Patty and Danny shook hands. Franco joined Patty and hugged her.

"Oh Franco," she swooned. "You are the best, baby!"

"So are you, Patricia," said Franco, who kissed her.

"All right, guys," said Frieda. "Let's get ready for the luau." And everyone headed back to Paleka to get ready for the luau. Tiki Ted hung back for a bit.

"Philip," he said to his son, "head back to the Grand Tiki. I'll meet up with you later."

"What about the luau, dad?" asked Philip.

"Just trust me on this, son," said Ted. And Philip complied and went back to the Grand Tiki. Ted then picked up his phone to call his secret partner.

"Hey, it's me. Is your guy on the inside ready for tonight? He is? Great! I'll call you back later when it's over. Later." And Ted hung up, not knowing that undercover cops are on to him, some of which just witnessed his call from afar.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ROASTED PIGS AND HULA DANCING**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: THE LUAU**

Later that evening, everyone was at the luau. The gang, along with Ralph, were seated at the main table, also joined by Renee and her father Buddy, who was still on duty, but agreed to join for a moment as his daughter was performing a hula dance, as well. Danny also joined the group. Tiki Ted was also at the luau, but to make sure that no problems arose when the resort caught fire. Ernesto, thinking everything is a go and no obstacles are in his way, continue to work with the other kitchen staff preparing the food. When everyone else was at the luau, he would put his part of the plan into action.

First person to perform was Frieda, who decided to sing for everyone. It wasn't a traditional performance for a luau, but Ralph allowed his niece to showcase her singing abilities for the Hawaiian residents, who enjoyed it. After Frieda was done with her performance, everybody, even Tiki Ted, applauded her singing. She took a bow and rejoined her friends and uncle.

"You sounded great, as always, Frieda," said Charlie Brown.

"Thank you, honey," said Frieda, who then kissed him, making him blush and smile.

"I hope you enjoyed my niece's performance," Ralph said to the crowd. "Up next is the daughter of my head of security. Here is Renee doing her hula dance." And Renee came out in a bikini top and sarong. She started her hula dance for the crowd. Danny was enthralled with the performance. Peppermint Patty, who was seated next to him, took notice.

"You really like her, doncha?" she asked.

"I do, Patty," sighed Danny. "I really do. I just keep messing up with her."

"I know what the problem is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're coming on too strong with her, Dan-O!"

"How would you know?"

"Oh, trust me, kid. I know. You see Frieda's boyfriend Chuck over there?"

"You mean your round-headed friend?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Before he and Frieda got together, I actually had a crush on him myself."

"Really?"

"Yep. He wasn't the greatest person in the world, and he is clumsy as all get-out, and when our baseball teams are playing each other, I can strike him out with three pitches."

"You play baseball, too?!"

"You know it! But in spite of his flaws, he is a great guy. And I fell hard for him the day we met. But my own stupidity and brashness got in the way and I tried to force him into loving me, but it backfired bad. Not to mention at the time his self-esteem wasn't the greatest. People always made fun of him and told him no one could ever love him."

"Man, that's harsh!"

"I know. So when I tried to express my feelings, he couldn't grasp the fact that someone could actually love him. On top of that, he used to pine for a girl named Heather, but she eventually moved out of town. That's when he and Frieda got together and their love blossomed to what it is now. Around that same time, Marcie and I went on Foreign Exchange to Germany. That's where I met Franco here."

"I THOUGHT he was German."

"His family eventually moved to where I live, and we've been inseparable since. And when I met Franco, I vowed not to make the same mistakes I did with Chuck, and we are still together, as well. So my advice to you, Dan-O, is to not rush things and stop coming on too strong. And be honest with her, let her know how you feel. Take it slow and MAYBE she'll come around. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I do, Patty. Thanks. You're pretty smart, you know that?"

"You should tell my teachers who give me D minuses back home that!" And they continued to watch Renee do her hula dance. When she was done, everyone applauded. Then the professional Polynesian dance troupe came out and did their performance. As they performed, Ernesto and the other cooks prepared to bring out the roasted pig for the feast. Everyone was enjoying the show. After setting everything up, Ernesto ducked out of sight. Buddy noticed Ernesto leaving the rest.

"It's time, Ralph," he said.

"Okay, Buddy," said Ralph.

"I'll be right back, honey," said Buddy to Renee. "You did good out there, baby."

"Thank you, dad," said a smiling Renee. And Buddy left to follow Ernesto.

Inside Paleka, Snoopy, Rerun, and Piper were switching the gas cans. They were replacing the original cans with can filled with water.

"Won't he smell that the gas isn't there?" asked Rerun.

"Maybe, but we won't be around when he does find out," Piper responded. And Snoopy loaded all of the cans on a wagon. He had extra help from a beagle who looked similar to Snoopy, but had long hair covering his eyes. The beagle's name was Scooter.

"Okay, Snoopy and Scooter," said Rerun. "That was the last can. Let's take it out." And Snoopy and Scooter, along with the kids, pulled the cans out with the wagon. Woodstock acted as lookout in case Ernesto showed up. Luckily, they were able to get it out of sight before Ernesto came in the building.

Ernesto entered Paleka and went straight for the boiler room where he stashed the gas cans. First he grabbed some cloths and newspaper. Then he set them near the main gas line so it could explode. After the paper and cloths were placed snug and tight, he grabbed one of the cans, not knowing it had been replaced with gas cans filled with water instead of gas. He dumped all of the water on the paper and cloth thinking it was fuel. Once he emptied all of the gas cans, he lit a match and threw it on the pile of paper and cloth, only for the match to go out immediately. He was confused. He lit another match and did it again, only for it to go out again.

"What is going on?" he asked himself. "Why won't it burn?"

"Because your gas cans was replaced with cans filled with water, Ernesto!" He turned around to see the sheriff and other officers pointing guns at him. "Now I know you're not the main culprit here. I know you're working for someone. And if you cooperate with us, and tell us who you are working for, the city is willing to make a deal with you so your punishment won't be severe. We already know Tiki Ted is in on it, but we want to know who's the main guy?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," said Ernesto.

Back on the beach, Tiki ted was about to leave when he was stopped by Ralph and some police officers. His son, Philip was also there, obviously angry with his father.

"Going somewhere, Teddy?" said Ralph. "Possibly leaving before my place goes up in flames? Hmm?"

"I-I don't know w-w-what you're talking ab-b-bout, Rich," said a nervous Ted.

"Oh stop, dad, and tell the truth for once!" yelled Philip. "I know about the conversation with that guy, whoever he is! I know about the plot to destroy Paleka so you can get your hands on the deed!"

"What deed?" asked one officer.

"I think he means THIS deed," said Ralph, who pulled out an ancient-looking piece of parchment.

"That's it!" said Ted, giving himself away. "Oh no!"

"Well, that at least tells us Ted was involved," said the lead officer. "But we know you aren't the ringleader, Ted. If you cooperate and tell us who your connection is, we will try to work out a deal with the prosecutors. What do you say?" Ted was in a rock and a hard place.

"I didn't want to burn the place down, Rich," said Ted. "I just needed that deed so me and my partner could own most of Hawaii."

"This deed is nothing but an old Hawaiian Constitution to a village that existed here hundreds of years ago," said Ralph. "It doesn't specify any kind of ownership. It had turned up when my father built the resort years ago. I was about to donate it to the museum until you started buying up all these resorts looking for this thing."

"Well, I only manage the resorts, not really own them," Ted said, meekly.

"Well who DOES own them, Ted?" asked the lead officer.

"My contact," sighed Ted.

Across town, an older man with slicked back silver hair was packing a large suitcase. It looked like he was leaving for a business trip. His son walked in, looking confused as to why his father was rushing so hard and looking quite nervous.

"Father?" The man turned around.

"Winston!" he said. It was Winston's father. "Aren't you supposed to be at Amadeus?"

"It's the weekend, father," said Winston. "Remember? We can go back home for the weekends."

"Oh yes, that's right," said his father, remembering.

"Where are you going to, father?"

"Going on a huge business trip, son. About to make a huge sale on some prime real estate! Won't be back for a while."

"Really? How long will you be gone?"

"No telling, Winston. All I ask is take care of your mother while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Sure, father. No problem." And his father grabbed his suitcase and briefcase and headed for his black SUV. He hopped in and took off, not even hugging Winston goodbye. Once on the road he made a phone call.

"Hello? Dick? Is the plane ready? Good! Fire up the engines, I'm on my way now! I'll be there in a few minutes." And he continued to a private aerodrome. As he pulled in, he was greeted by the flashing red and blue lights. He had almost made it out of Hawaii.

"Burton Reeves!" said the sheriff from the bullhorn. "Step out of the vehicle and put your hands where I can see them!" And Burton stepped out of the SUV and complied.

"Now lie down on your face! Slowly!" He did as told.

"Interlace your fingers behind your back!" After Burton did that, the officers finally cuffed him and brought him to an awaiting police cruiser. The sheriff went over to read him his rights.

"Burton Reeves, you are under arrest for attempted arson by proxy, real estate fraud, and money laundering. You have the right to remain silent. If you do not use this right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be presented to you at no extra cost. Do you understand these rights that I've have stated to you?" Burton simply nodded.

"Do you wish to speak now?" asked the sheriff.

"Speak to my attorney," sneered Burton, as he was led away and placed in the back of a cruiser. His pilot did not face any charges as he was not in on the scheme.

Back at the resort, everyone was enjoying the feast. Ralph and Buddy had rejoined the group and ate the food.

"Ernesto may be a criminal, but he can cook a good pig!" said Buddy.

"I agree," said Ralph.

"What a party, Charlie Brown!" said Linus.

"I know," agreed Charlie Brown. "I heard they caught that Ernesto guy who worked in the kitchen trying to burn down the resort. He's going to jail now!"

"Good grief, that would have been terrible!" shuddered Linus.

"Well, at least we can enjoy the festivities!" Lucy chimed in.

"Come on, babe, let's dance," said Frieda, taking Charlie Brown by the hand and going to dance with him on the dancefloor. Thanks to Snoopy and the police officers, trouble was averted.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DANNY MAKES HIS MOVE**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: A NEW START FOR DANNY AND RENEE**

The day after the luau, everyone was talking about one of two things: how much fun the luau was, or, more likely, the arrest of Tiki Ted and Burton Reeves, the real estate tycoon. Their con job was the talk of Honolulu. Right at that moment, the board of directors at Ted's company were discussing who to replace as CEO and who could be a new manager to help run the company in their absence. Everyone wondered what would be the future of all the resorts Ted ran for Burton.

However, one kid had something else on his mind. Danny was walking the beach alone. He was thinking about how he was going to approach Renee and tell her about his feelings. In the past he always used a lot of bravado and was on an ego trip. But remembering Peppermint Patty's advice and hearing how she messed up a chance of being with Charlie Brown due to her doing virtually the same thing Danny had done, he was determined to not mess up again. As luck would have it, he saw Renee on her board surfing a little. Even though she didn't surf in competitions anymore, she still did it for leisure, provided her migraines weren't bad. Danny watched her in action. He was impressed that she could still do it.

As she came in from the surf, Danny went to greet her. "You were great out there," he said.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't have it anymore, isn't it?" she replied, curtly.

"I deserve that," said Danny, looking down.

"Yes, you do, and more," said Renee, not even glancing at him. "What do you want, Danny? No 'mainlanders' for you to harass today?"

"I'm trying to apologize for my behavior over the years!"

"Wait, what?"

"Renee, I really like you. I wasn't just playing around. I genuinely like you. But I realized as of lately that I haven't been the nicest person to people, especially folks from the mainland. Your friend Peppermint Patty has helped me see that. She told me about how she used to pine over her friend Charlie Brown, and she made the same mistakes that I have with you. This was before he and Ralph Rich's niece were dating. All I ask is that you hear me out and listen to what I have to say. If you want to continue to hate me afterwards, that's fine. After the contest is over, I won't bug you again. All I ask is that you allow me to have my say."

"Okay?"

"Renee, I am sorry for how I acted towards you and how I was with visitors to Hawaii. Much of my hostility towards folks from the mainland stems from what my family had fed me about 'mainlanders' as it were. But getting to know Patty and the rest of her friends has made me realize how bad I have been acting. And how I've been coming on too strong with you. And my comments about your accident might have been, no, it was my way of lashing out from being rejected. There was no excuse for how I acted. And I am truly sorry for that, Renee. I really am. I know you'll probably never forgive me. So as promised, once the contest is done, you will never have to deal with me again." And Danny started to walk away, only to be stopped by Renee.

"Danny, wait! Did you mean what you just said?"

"I did. Every single word of it."

"I do forgive you, Danny. And I'm sorry for how I acted, too. Sure, you had it coming from time to time, but I see it wasn't entirely your fault. I know about your family's hatred for anyone from the mainland, but it still didn't excuse your behavior to folks who wanted to welcome them here. We are much as part of the United States as the mainlanders are, and that goes for the Alaskans, too!"

"I realize that, now."

"I see that you are being sincere, Danny. Tell you what. Maybe we could start over from scratch. Even go out to ʻĀpala for a bite to eat. But this don't mean we're dating! You do understand that, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, then. How about this afternoon? I have to put my board up and get cleaned up first. Then we could meet up at Paleka and head over to ʻĀpala from there."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay then. I'll meet you at 2 o'clock sharp. Don't be late!" And Renee started to walk away, but turned back around to face Danny. She gave him a smile. He smiled back. Maybe, just maybe, things would be all right with them.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CONSOLING WINSTON**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: RICH BOY BLUES**

As Danny and Renee settled their differences and even had a date later in the afternoon, another boy was down in the dumps. Schroeder saw Winston walking into ACM slowly and it looked like he was crying. Schroeder was wondering what was wrong with him. Gregory walked up.

"Hey, Schroeder," he said, "do you notice the Prince of Honolulu isn't waling in with his usual pride and confidence?"

"Yeah," said Schroeder. "He's actually looking how my friend Charlie Brown used to look before he was dating Frieda." And both boys walked over to Winston to see what the problem was.

"Hey, Winston," greeted Schroeder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you fellas heard about the arrests dealing with people trying to destroy Paleka," said Winston, sadly.

"Yeah, I was there when it all went down," said Schroeder. "My friend and the owner's niece Frieda was singing at the luau."

"Well the people arrested was Tiki Ted and another fella by the name of Ernesto," Winston continued. "But there was a third guy, who was the mastermind. Burton Reeves. My own father!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked the two boys.

"It's true," Winston said, tearing up. "My father, a stinking criminal! He was trying to find some deed that was supposed to say that if you held it, you owned half of Hawaii or some stupid mess. Turned out it was an old village document of laws from hundreds of years ago. Ralph Rich was going to donate it to the museum in town."

"So what's going to happen with your dad, Winston?" asked Gregory.

"I don't know," sobbed Winston, "and frankly, I don't care, either! He can rot in prison for all I care!" And Winston ran up to his dorm, while crying on the way there.

"Poor Winston," sighed Schroeder.

"I know, man," agreed Gregory. "Cannot imagine what he's going through right now."

Back at Paleka, the other kids were talking about the arrests during the luau, as well. They were having lunch in the café before going out to tour Pearl Harbor.

"Can you believe that this place almost went down in flames?" said Peppermint Patty. "If it weren't for ol' Snoop here and Rerun and Piper switching the gas cans it may have happened."

"Well, my uncle also had the sheriff hire some undercover officers that posed as tourists," said Frieda. "So Ernesto would have been caught either way."

"It was quite a night, to say the least," agreed Charlie Brown. "I wonder what will happen with Tiki Ted?"

"Well he won't be running any resorts for a long time, that's for certain!" said Lucy.

"From what I understand, there was someone else who was calling the shots," said Franklin. "They caught that guy trying to flee the country. I heard that both Tiki Ted and Ernesto gave him up to get reduced sentences."

"Well, all three won't be causing trouble anymore," said Linus. And all of the kids agreed. After they finished their lunch, they got up and headed out the café.

"So Sally, are you and Michael coming with us to see Pearl Harbor?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Nah," said Sally. "We're just going to do the water park again."

"Okay then, have fun, you two," sighed Charlie Brown. And Sally and Michael went back to the suite to change into their swimsuits.

"Wait for us, you two!" said Rerun, as he and Piper followed behind.

"The younger ones never want to be educated," said Lucy, shaking her head. "Linus is probably the exception to that rule, however." Linus just rolled his eyes. Peppermint Patty looked over to see Renee and Danny about to walk out of Paleka.

"Hey, you two," she said, walking over. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, Danny and I are going to ʻĀpala to settle our differences," said Renee, stoically.

"Really?" said Patty with an eyebrow raised.

"Just two friends going out, I swear!" said Renee.

"Just two friends, eh?" said Patty. "Okay then, have fun, you crazy kids!" And Renee and Danny walked out to go to ʻĀpala. Danny turned to Patty and winked his eye. Patty winked back. She then rejoined the gang, as Snoopy pulled up the Paleka resort bus. The kids got in and Snoopy peeled out for Pearl Harbor.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REMEMBERING 1941**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: PEARL HARBOR**

The gang had arrived at Pearl Harbor to tour it. They saw a lot of ships in the harbor. Snoopy was decked out in his World War I Flying Ace outfit for the visit, while the boys wore their sailor caps, which was usually worn during trips to camp. The kids were amazed at the US Naval ships that were in the harbor. They would take a ferry out to the USS Arizona Memorial. While there they let it sink in what had happened all those years ago.

"Charlie Brown, Patty, Marcie," Linus began, "remember when we were in France and I told you about what happened on Omaha Beach when the troops stormed it on D-Day? Well I haven't talked about how we entered World War II to begin with. Until now. It was here on this spot where the Pearl Harbor attacks happened. On December 7, 1941, the Empire of Japan launched an attack on the United States by bombing Pearl Harbor. Eight battleships were destroyed, with four of them sinking. All but the USS Arizona were rescued and six of them were fixed when the US joined the war. Three cruisers were also sank in the attack, as well as three destroyers and an anti-aircraft training ship. 2,403 Americans lost their lives, with another 1,178 critically wounded. Until the September 11 Attacks, it was the worst loss of American lives. Japan declared war on America that same day, with America declaring war the next day. December 11, Germany and Italy also declared war on America, and America declared war on both Germany and Italy, which led to our entry into World War II. President Franklin D. Roosevelt stated that December 7, 1941 will be a date that will live in infamy."

The kids stood at the memorial for a while letting Linus's words sink in. They couldn't imagine, all those years ago, violence and carnage had happened in the very spot they were standing in. Finally, Franklin said, "This reminds me of the saying by George Santayana that says 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.'"

"And it seems that there are folks who need to hear those words, even today," said Frieda.

"If we learn from our history, maybe we can prevent something like this happening again," said Marcie.

"That would be nice," agreed Charlie Brown. And the kids continued to look at the memorial.

A little while later, they were in the gift shop buying some souvenirs. Snoopy had picked up a model airplane that he could display back home in his doghouse. Lucy also bought some books to read about the history of WWII. Peppermint Patty and Franco both bought t-shirts. Marcie also bought some books to read. Charlie Brown bought a poster and some books for himself. And then after they got their stuff, Snoopy brought the kids back to Paleka.

Back at the resort, they saw Winston sitting in the lobby by the small waterfall. They wondered what was wrong with him.

"Winston?" said Charlie Brown. "Shouldn't you be back at Amadeus with Schroeder?"

"Yeah, but I needed to tell you something," Winston said. "You obviously know about the two guys involved in the scheme to torch this place." The kids nodded. "Well the third guy and the mastermind was my own father."

"WHAT?!" shouted the kids.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Patty.

"I had no idea my own father was involved, I swear!" Winston pleaded. "And I never would think about destroying someone's business."

"No, we believe you, Winston," assured Frieda. "It's just shocking that your own father was involved."

"I am sorry, guys, I really am," said Winston, starting to cry.

"Cut the waterworks, you blockhead!" said Lucy. "Frieda just said it. We're cool! We know you had nothing to do with it. Only your old man is responsible for what he did, just as much as it was that Ernesto guy and Tiki Ted, if not more!"

"Thank you guys," said Winston, sniffling and wiping tears away. "I could use a ride back to ACM, if you don't mind."

"Snoopy," Charlie Brown began, "can you grab your convertible and bring Winston back to Amadeus for him? I'll give you double your supper tonight." And Snoopy saluted his owner and motioned for Winston to follow him. He was glad the gang wasn't upset with him and a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Snoopy took him back to ACM, while the rest went up to the suite to meet up with Sally, Michael, Rerun, and Piper.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FINAL SURF BATTLE**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: PEPPERMINT PATTY VS. DANNY (FINAL ROUND)**

The last day of the surfing contest had arrived. Peppermint Patty and Danny were ready to do battle one last time for the five hundred dollar prize. They both had worked hard to get to that moment and even though they were now friendlier to each other than when they first met, they still were competitors and they haven't forgotten what was at stake.

Danny walked up to Patty and Renee. "Good luck out there," he said. "I mean that. You've earned this. No matter who wins or loses, I'm glad to call you kaʻu hoaaloha."

"I consider you my friend, as well, Dan-O," said Patty.

"I see you learned the lingo," said an impressed Danny.

"Well, you two better head out there," said Renee. "And good luck to both of you." And Patty and Danny went out into the ocean one last time. Danny looked back at Renee and winked at her. She blushed and smiled at him. Both waited for the wave to come. When it did, they saw it was the biggest they've seen since the competition began.

"Good grief!" said Patty. "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Be careful, Patty," warned Danny. "We call that one ʻO ka pā nui!"

"ʻO ka pā nui?"

"It means 'The Big Wall'! Now brace yourself!" And the kids started paddling, then standing as the wave hit. Both did good with staying on their boards. Inland, the gang watched with nervousness.

"Stay on, Patricia," said a nervous Franco.

"You got this, sir!" said Marcie.

"Hold on, Patty," said Charlie Brown, with nervousness in his voice.

All watched as Patty and Danny surfed the wave and even did some crossovers in the process. As they came back in, everyone was cheering both of them for completing the competition.

"Well done, Patty," said a happy Eudora.

"You did it!" cheered Sally and Michael.

"Congratulations!" added Linus. At that moment the judges were ready to declare a winner.

"And the winner of the surfing contest, and the one receiving the five hundred dollars in cash, is…"

All leaned in, anticipating the judges response. Patty and Danny looked at the judge to see what he would say. Renee was also nervous.

"…Patricia Reichardt!"

All of Patty's friends cheered. Danny congratulated her on winning. Franco kissed and hugged her. Marcie also hugged her best friend. Then all of the kids picked Patty up in victory and carried her over to get her prize. The judge presented her with a trophy and a check presentation which she posed for photos with a huge check. Patty was elated that she won the contest. Now she could finally relax and have some fun.

Later at a party given by Paleka for the contestants in the contest, All were dancing to music. Snoopy actually managed to dance with Renee, when Danny walked up.

"Hey Snoopy," he said. "Mind if I cut in?" Snoopy obliged and let Danny dance with Renee. A couple of months ago she wouldn't have given Danny the time or day, but in the months since, he had changed his attitude and was more pleasant to be around. Snoopy found another Hawaiian beauty to dance with in no time.

Charlie Brown and Frieda were dancing together when Peppermint Patty walked up to the two of them. "Hey, Frieda," she began, "could I borrow your guy here for a minute? It won't be long."

"Sure, go ahead," said Frieda. And Charlie Brown and Patty went somewhere to talk.

A bit later, they were leaning against a palm tree like the old oak back in Sparkyville. Patty began, "You know, Chuck, I've been thinking about our past and how I used to drop hints at how I felt for you."

"Oh?" said Charlie Brown.

"Yeah. At the time I didn't see how you weren't used to having someone declare their love for you then. For years people like Lucille, Violet, and others made you feel unloved and it affected how you thought. Even when your sister pointed out that both Marcie and I had crushes on you, you still couldn't see it. But now I understand why. Before Marcie and I went to Germany and met Hans and Franco, and before Frieda admitted her own feelings for you, you only felt like no one could ever be in love with you."

"I was a hopeless case. I can admit that."

"But because Frieda made you feel like you were worth something, something even I couldn't do, despite my feelings for you, you became more open to love, aware of someone being in love with you. And even made you a better person in the end. Still a work in progress, mind you, but a better person, nonetheless. And I want to say I'm sorry if I was irrational or even overbearing at times, Chuck. And I want you to know you are worth something. And even though I can't have you as a boyfriend, I'm glad to have you as a friend. Only after Marcie, you are my best friend, Chuck."

"Patty. Thank you for that. And I consider you a best friend too, after Linus and Schroeder."

"I appreciate that, Chuck. Well we better get back before Frieda and Franco come looking for us." And Patty and Charlie Brown headed back to the party where the rest were.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GOODBYE, HAWAII!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: HEADING HOME**

The day had finally arrived when it was time for the gang to head back to Sparkyville. All were at the airport getting ready to leave. They would have memories to last a lifetime of Hawaii and the new friends all had made. And Schroeder was going back with the rest of the gang this time around, as he made a decision on Amadeus.

"So I take it you're not staying at Amadeus, eh?" said Charlie Brown.

"Nope, I'm staying home, Charlie Brown," said Schroeder. "As good of a conservatory Amadeus is, it has one thing missing."

"And that is?"

"You guys. I couldn't leave all of you behind. You mean the world to me."

"Well that makes me happy Schroeder. Where else am I going to get a catcher for the team with vast knowledge on Beethoven?"

"That reminds me. Did you know that Beethoven's first three piano sonatas were published in 1783? And they were dedicated to his first employer Maximilian Friedrich von Königsegg-Rothenfels?"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Frieda was walking with Ralph to the security check. She said to him, "I'm really going to miss you, uncle. Thank you for having me and my friends out at your resort."

"It was my pleasure, my dear Frieda," said Ralph. "And I promise when I have some time off, I'll come to visit in Sparkyville. Tell your dad to be ready for his big brother coming to see him soon."

"I will, uncle," said Frieda, shedding a few tears. "I love you, Uncle Ralph." She hugged him goodbye.

"I love you too, dear," said Ralph, trying to hold back tears himself, as he hugged her.

Renee and Danny were talking to Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Franklin as they also headed for the security check.

"Well it's been fun, you two," said Patty.

"Yes it has," agreed Danny.

"I have your Facepage account, Patty," said Renee, "so we can keep in contact with each other."

"Definitely!" said a happy Patty. And after hugging each other, they said their goodbyes.

"You know, Danny, you're all right!" said Franklin.

"As are you 'mainlanders'!" Everyone laughed.

"Auf Wiedersehen, meine neuen Freunde," said Franco.

"Aloha, e hoa mau hoa," said Renee and Danny. And they headed for the security check.

While waiting to board their plane, Lucy noticed a familiar face sitting nearby. She said to Schroeder, "Hey, babe, isn't that Winston over there?"

"Good grief, it is!" said a shocked Schroeder. They went over to see him.

"Winston," Schroeder began, "what are you doing here at the airport?"

"Well, my mother and I are heading back to the mainland," said Winston, somberly. "After what happened with my father, my mother and I had enough of Hawaii and are going to stay with my grandparents in Boston for a while."

"Well, good luck to you, Winston," said Lucy.

"Thanks, you two," said Winston, cracking a smile. "Safe travels."

Meanwhile, Sally was complaining, as usual. "Why does summer have to end?!" she griped. "I'm not ready to go back to school yet! I haven't even rode the corkscrew slide at Paleka yet!"

"Back to normal, eh, Charlie Brown?" said Linus.

"You have no idea, Linus," sighed Charlie Brown.

"Oh, poor sweet baby," cooed Frieda, who kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek to make him feel better. Soon it was time to board the plane. Snoopy, predictably, had First Class seating, while the kids sat in coach. As the plane later took off back to Sparkyville, all of the kids thought about their time in Hawaii.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Dreams really do come true_

**KA HOPENA (almost)**

**UP NEXT, SEASON 3 SOUNDTRACK**


	23. Soundtrack to Season 3

**SOUNDTRACK TO SEASON 3**

Song list for Season 3 of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_:

"New Horizons"-performed by The Sylvers (courtesy of Capitol Records)

"All I Do Is Think of You"-performed by The Jackson 5 (courtesy of Motown Records)

"You're My Latest, My Greatest Inspiration"-performed by Teddy Pendergrass (courtesy of Epic Records)

"I Was Made to Love Her"-performed by Stevie Wonder (courtesy of Motown Records)

"The Boy Is Mine"-performed by Brandy and Monica (courtesy of Atlantic Records)

"My All"-performed by Mariah Carey (courtesy of Columbia Records)

"War"-performed by Edwin Starr (courtesy of Motown Records)

"I'm Never Gonna Say Goodbye"-performed by Wayne Newton (courtesy of Dynasty Collection)*

"Is It You?"-performed by Lee Ritenour (courtesy of Craft Recordings, a division of Concord Music Group)

"You've Been On My Mind"-performed by Norman Connors (courtesy of RCA Records)

"Think of Me As Your Soldier"-performed by Stevie Wonder (courtesy of Motown Records)

"We're In This Love Together"-performed by Al Jarreau (courtesy of Warner Records)

"Casper Slide"-performed by Mr. C (courtesy of Casper Slide Entertainment, LLC)

"Over the Rainbow/What A Wonderful World"-performed by Israel "Iz" Kamakawiwoʻole (courtesy of Big Boy Records)

(*) I wanted to use the Billy Preston original, but it wasn't available on Spotify, though the compilation including it was available, that song was the only one omitted, thus the reason the Wayne Newton version is there, instead.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_: Well that wraps up Season 3 of _The Next Chapter_. Thanks again for following my fanfic series. A big announcement real quick. I will be posting my next one-shot dealing with the origins of Snoopy's hat and goggles soon, and also my first Alternate Universe PEANUTS fanfic. And then for my 100th fanfic story I will launch my new series _Sparkyville, USA_ with the first regular episode. So as you can see, _TNC_ won't be back for a while, but don't worry. Season 4 is a go, but it will be a while before I work on it. Stay tuned!


End file.
